Une belle nuit de pluie
by yaonne
Summary: Comment réagit Goku quand Sanzo perd les pédales ? Comme d'hab résumé pourri. SanzoxGoku, Viol, lemon, YAOI etc...
1. Chapter 1

Voici une de mes premières fics sur Saiyuki, c'est pour ça qu'elle peut déplaire dans la manière dont elle est écrite mais j'ai trop la flemme de la modifié.

Bon place à la lecture.

Genre : Yaoi, viol, lemon, un peu OOC

Couple : Sanzo x Goku

UNE BELLE NUIT DE PLUIE

- Y A QUELQU'UN !

Goku avait été gravement malade ces derniers temps. Il avait une fièvre de cheval et ne pouvait même plus tenir debout. Si bien que le groupe dû faire une halte dans un village, ce qui, évidemment, ne plaisait pas à Sanzo. Hakkai réussit néanmoins à le calmer, prétextant qu'il fallait faire le plein de provisions.

Nos héros étaient dans un hôtel où chacun, grâce à Goku, avait eut droit à une chambre individuelle. Et qui dit individuelle, dit seul. En effet, cela fait trois jours qu'il n'a plus de fièvre mais qu'il reste au lit par pure précautions. Et comme il n'avait plus besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, ses compagnons l'avaient pour ainsi dire, abandonnés à son sort. Goku avait beau hurler de toutes ses forces, mais personnes ne répond. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix grave qui s'élève dans le couloir.

- Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan !! (Devinez qui c'est ?)

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvre en grand sur Sanzo (c'était lui évidemment, pas Gojyo, faut suivre le couple c'est eux deux, reprenons…) qui arbore un air plus qu'énervé. Il s'approche du lit dans lequel se trouve Goku et : BAM ! (coup de baffeur)

- Tu vas te taire, espèce de sale ouistiti !

- Mais j'en ai marre d'être tout seul ! C'est pas drôle, vous, vous êtes dehors et moi je suis enfermé ici.

- Tu es malade, et j'ai pas envie qu'on s'attarde à cause d'une rechute de ta part.

- Mais je suis guérit, regarde !

Goku se lève, mais au moment où il se dresse sur ses jambes, il titube et va pour s'écrouler, mais Sanzo, avant que Goku ne touche le sol, le rattrape dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu disais ?

- …

- Tu n'as peut être plus de fièvre mais tu es trop faible pour te lever.

- Ahem ! On vous dérange peut être ?!

Gojyo et Hakkai venaient de rentrer dans la chambre. Quel surprise de voir Goku dans les bras du bonze. Se rendant compte de sa position, Sanzo poussa Goku – sans violence – sur le lit avec du mépris pour lui-même, pour s'être fait surprendre dans cette instant de faiblesse. Furieux, il sortit de la chambre et laissa ses trois amis.

Le soir, ils dînent à trois, Goku étant bloquer dans sa chambre. Hakkai lui monta son repas pendant que Sanzo et Gojyo restèrent à table fumant une clope.

- Bon ! Quand est ce qu'on décolle de cette ville ?

- Quand Goku sera sur ses pieds.

- Mais il est sur ses pieds.

- …

- Quoi que vu dans quelle position on vous a trouvé tout à l'heure, il était pas vraiment sur ses pieds.

- Tu insinues quoi là ?

- Moi ! Rien !

Sanzo voyait bien que les paroles de Gojyo étaient pleines de sous entendu il suffit de voir son petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Vide ton sac, reprit Sanzo.

- MON SAC ! C'est plutôt à toi de vider le tien.

- QUOI ?

- Je me demande ce qui se serait passé dans cette chambre si Hakkai et moi n'étions pas entrés à ce moment précis ?

Sanzo fou de rage, écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, et sans rétorquer un mot, il partit en direction des chambres, sur le chemin, il rencontre Hakkai qui, voyant la colère sur la tête du bonze, se doutait qu'ils s'était passé quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore dit ? demande Hakkai.

Gojyo posa ses mains derrière son cou et afficha son sourire ravageur.

- Rien qui ne soit un mensonge.

Hakkai ne comprenant pas les mots de son ami se contenta de s'asseoir et de boire sa tasse de thé.

Sanzo, dans la chambre, était adossé à la fenêtre et repensait à sa discussion avec Gojyo. Lui aussi se demandait se qui se serait passé si ils n'étaient pas arrivé. Quand il tenait Goku dans ses bras, il ressentait un bien être incroyable, il aurait voulut que le temps s'arrête, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur sa peau, ce qui l'avait fait trembler sur le moment.

Sanzo regarde sa main, qui avait tenu cet être qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il serra le poing.

- Conneries !

Sanzo comme pour tenter de repousser ses pensées frappa dans le mur à proximité. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'et que le mur en question, est celui qu'il a en commun avec Goku.

BOUM !

Goku qui ne dormait pas entendit quelqu'un frapper contre le mur.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il se lève et sort de la chambre discrètement en faisant attention de ne pas être surpris par ses amis qui doivent dormir et qui lui dirait de retourner se coucher. Doucement, il s'approcha de la chambre voisine, ne sachant pas en fait qu'il s'agit de celle du bonze. Il frappa et entra sans attendre qu'on lui en donne l'autorisation.

- Sanzo, c'est toi ?

- Qu'est que tu fous ici ? Tu devrais être dans ton lit.

Goku entre et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Je sais, je sais ! Mais j'ai entendu quelque chose cogner contre le mur.

- C'était moi.

- Pourquoi t'as frappé le mur, il t'a rien fait.

Pour se moquer de lui, Goku s'approcha du mur et commença à le caresser.

- Pauvre mur, le vilain monsieur t'a fait mal, mais ça va maintenant, il recommencera plus. Pas vrai San…

Goku ne put finir sa phrase. Sanzo ayant perdu le contrôle de lui même, avait soudé ses lèvres à celle du jeune garçon. Goku fut surpris des manières du bonze et le fut encore plus qu'en il sentit une langue forcée l'entrée de sa bouche. Sanzo se sépara de Goku pour qu'ils puissent respirer. Il le projeta sur le lit, qui toujours sous l'effet de la surprise, n'avait toujours pas réagit et ainsi Sanzo pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. D'ailleurs, le bonze rejoignit Goku sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de lui. Il commença à caresser le torse du jeune homme qui était toujours inerte, malgré les mains qui le caressent de plus en plus bas. Sanzo, par impatience, déchire le T-shirt de Goku afin que ses lèvres remplacent ses mains. Ce contact avec ses lèvres rendirent à Goku sa motricité, mais ses forces l'avaient bizarrement abandonnée car quand il tentait de repousser Sanzo, il échouait. Pendant ce temps, Sanzo s'attaqua au pantalon de Goku, il le déboutonna et le lui enleva. Goku était entièrement nu et à la merci du bonze. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Sanzo pénétra violemment Goku faisant pousser un hurlement à ce dernier. Sanzo donna des coups de reins plus ravageurs les uns que les autres. Malgré qu'il soit torturé par la douleur Goku réussi à émettre quelques mots.

- Ca fait mal, Sanzo…arrête !

Les larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues de Goku tellement il avait mal.

- Sanzo…arrête…je t'en prie !

Mais Sanzo n'écoutait rien et assouvissait sa pulsion dans le corps de Goku. Heureusement, dans un ultime effort, Goku repoussa Sanzo en s'écriant :

- Je t'en prie…arrête…SANZO !

Sous le choc Sanzo resta figé pendant que Goku prit le drap pour recouvrir son corps et sortir de la chambre en courant. Il se dirige vers la porte la plus proche et frappe encore et encore, tout en laissant ses larmes couler.

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! fit une voix fatigué et en colère.

La porte s'ouvre et Gojyo apparaît entrain de se gratter la tête.

- Non mais t'as vu l'heure qui l'est, tu peux…

Et avant même de finir sa phrase, il sentit un corps tremblant se coller à lui. Quel fut sa surprise en voyant Goku en pleure. Hakkai réveillé par Goku se trouvait sur le pas de la porte et fut aussi surpris que Gojyo.

- Goku…commença Hakkai.

- …i mal…il m'a fait si mal.

A ces mots, Hakkai se dirigea vers la chambre de Sanzo qui avait la porte grande ouverte. Quant il vit Sanzo assit au bord de son lit, la tête dans ses mains avec un air abattu, il comprit tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Ce qui fut confirmé quand il vit les affaires de Goku éparpillés sur le sol. Il ferma la porte de la chambre de Sanzo et retourna voir Goku qui était toujours en pleure.

- Alors ? demande Gojyo.

- Il dort enfin, ça été dur, il n'a pas arrêté de répéter la même chose. Ce qui revenait le plus souvent c'était « pourquoi ?»

- Ce bonze n'a aucune délicatesse, décidément.

- Gojyo se n'est pas le moment.

- Je suis sérieux Hakkai. Sanzo a été trop vite.

- Je vais chercher les affaires de Goku.

- Fais gaffe à ce qu'il ne te saute pas dessus, toi aussi.

- Gojyo, ça suffit !

Hakkai se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de Sanzo et ouvrit la porte. Sanzo n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Hakkai ramassa les vêtements de Goku jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le stoppe net.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Hakkai posa son regard sur le bonze qui n'avait même pas daigné lever la tête pour lui poser cette question. Hakkai prit une chaise et s'assit en face de Sanzo.

- Il est chamboulé, je dirais même bouleversé. Il ne comprend pas ce qui t'a pris.

- J'ai craqué, voilà ce qui m'a pris.

- Sanzo, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Goku est jeune et il ne sait rien sur ses choses, il na pas comprit ce que tu voulais lui dire en agissant ainsi. Il ne connaît rien à l'amour.

- Comment peux-tu parler d'amour ?

- Sanzo…

- Je l'ai violé Hakkai. On ne fait pas ça à la personne qu'on aime.

Un silence s'installa. Hakkai voyait que Sanzo souffrait. Ce dernier fut le premier à rompre le silence.

- Je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face.

- Il suffirait de lui expliquer.

- Comment ?

- Dis lui ce que tu ressens.

Hakkai se leva et se dirigea vers la porte et avant de sortir il adressa un dernier regard envers le bonze.

- Pour que tous s'arrange, il va falloir que tu sois honnête envers lui.

POV SANZO

Hakkai sort et me laisse réfléchir. Comment être honnête avec lui après ce que je lui ai fait. Je l'entends encore me supplier d'arrêter : « Sanzo…arrête…je t'en prie »

Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête et son image, un visage en pleure et effrayé. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier, jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner. Jamais.

FIN POV

Le lendemain matin, Goku qui avait trouvé refuge dans la chambre d'Hakkai, se réveilla enfin. Il mit du temps à ouvrir complètement les yeux. Il observa la pièce en se disant qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Et quand il se rendit compte qu'il était nu, les souvenirs refaisaient surface.

POV GOKU

Je me souviens : on frappe contre le mur, je vais dans la chambre voisine et je vois Sanzo. Puis après…Voilà que je me remets à pleurer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il ne s'est pas arrêter quand je lui ai demandé ? Il m'a fait tellement mal. Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

(Gargouillis)

Voilà maintenant que j'ai faim, vaudrais mieux que je descende. Où sont mes fringues ? Les voilà ! Je peux dire merci à Hakkai, je suis sur que c'est lui qui a été les chercher. Décidément il pense à tous.

FIN POV

Goku descend et rejoint Hakkai et Gojyo qui avaient déjà commencé à prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour Goku, commence Hakkai

- Tu as faim ouistiti, continue Gojyo.

- Oui, une faim de loup.

Hakkai et Gojyo furent surpris de ne pas voir Goku répliqué à la vanne de Gojyo. Non, il s'empiffrait comme si de rien n'était, comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Mais toute cette bonne humeur apparente se stoppa net lorsque Hakkai dit :

- Bonjour Sanzo !

A suivre…

Je tiens à rappeler que cette fic est une de mes premières que j'ai écrit et donc pas extraordinaire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici enfin le chapitre 2. Pour répondre à l'une de mes revieweuse, Hopes, oui cette fic était autre fois publié sur le site SAIYUKI FOREVER. Ce site ayant malheureusement fermé je la republie pour la partager à nouveau. Voila. Maintenant fini le blabla place à la lecture. Et encore toutes mes excuses pour cette loooooooonnnnnnnngggguuuuee attente ! GOMEN !

Une belle nuit de pluie

Chapitre 2  

A ce nom, Goku s'arrête de manger, il sentait le regard du bonze sur lui mais avant que Sanzo n'arrive dans son champs de vision, il se leva, prétextant ne plus avoir faim et vouloir prendre l'air sortit précipitamment de l'auberge sous l'œil triste et étonné de Hakkai, sous l'air exaspéré de Gojyo qui fixait le bonze qui n'avait même pas suivit du regard la fuite de Goku. Il savait que Goku lui en voulait et c'est normal qui le fuit. Cette fuite, il la comprenait mais elle lui lacérait le cœur. Il alla s'asseoir sans un regard pour ses compagnons.

Goku fuyant le regard du bonze, se baladait dans la rue tête rivée vers le sol et les pensées tournées vers cette nuit qui a tous brisé en lui. Finalement, il s'arrêta sur un pont qui surplombait un petit cour d'eau et regarda son reflet en se disant qu'il fallait bien malgré tous rentre à l'auberge. Mais à l'auberge il y a Sanzo.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Sanzo ?

- Moi je peux te le dire, dit une voix bien connu du jeune garçon.

- Gojyo ? !

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi, il t'a fait ça ?

- Parce que toi tu le sais, peut être ?

- Tu sais ça fait un certains moment que je vous observe, bien qu'Hakkai n'aime pas ça et j'en ai par dessus la tête de voir Sanzo aussi entêté à tous te cacher et toi à ne rien voir.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Gojyo prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Ecoute bien, ouvre grand tes oreilles, il y eut un temps d'arrêt et …

- Sanzo t'AIME, baka.

- QUOI ! qu'est ce que …

- Laisse moi finir, vu que je suis lancé, je vais tous déballer. Il t'aime et cette nuit, il t'as fait l'amour et il faut que tu saches que la première fois ça fait toujours mal. Donc personne n'est fautif. Tu comprends.

Sous cette révélation, Goku resta sous le choc.

- Maintenant à toi de voir.

Sur ces mots Gojyo partit en direction de l'auberge. Goku, lui, reprit sa promenade solitaire en repensant aux mots de Gojyo. Tellement plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas deux yeux se poser sur lui.

POV GOJYO

Bon ! J'espère que ça va avancer maintenant ! Décidément, ils sont stupides tous les deux. Je suis sûr qu'Hakkai va m'en vouloir et Sanzo va me tuer, même si c'est pour lui rendre service. Maintenant il faut faire en sorte qu'ils se parlent mais pour ça je les laisse se débrouiller, je suis as une agence matrimoniale non plus. Et puis maintenant, comme dirai si bien Hakkai, laissons faire le destin.

Goku n'est pas rentré de la journée, Hakkai commence à s'inquiéter.

- Gojyo, quand tu as été voir Goku, il t'as dit qu'il reviendrait.

- Non, il m'a rien dit, mais pourquoi il reviendrait pas. Après tout maintenant qu'il connaît la vérité, il a aucune raison de ne pas revenir.

- De quel vérité tu parles, fit une voix grave et en colère.

- Sanzo ! dit Hakkai.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit ? hurla le bonze.

- La vérité. Que tu l'aimais.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Bon ça suffit maintenant, fallait bien qu'il comprenne pourquoi tu as agit comme ça. Et comme tu ne te décidait pas à le faire, moi je l'ai fait.

Sanzo, fou de rage, envoya une superbe droite dans la mâchoire de Gojyo qui écrase lamentablement au sol.

- Gojyo ! s'écria Hakkai.

- C'était à moi de lui dire, pas à toi.

- Et comment ! Vous ne vous parlez plus, vous ne vous regardez même plus.

Sanzo s'apprêta à réitérer son geste envers Gojyo mais il fut retenu par Hakkai.

- ça suffit tous les deux, vous êtes odieux. Au lieu de vous battre, nous ferions mieux de partir à la recherche de Goku.

La nuit était tombée. Après avoir fouillé toutes la ville, il se mirent en route vers la forêt pas loin du village. A l'entrée de celle-ci, ils virent enfin Goku qui leur tournait le dos.

- Goku, fit Hakkai, enfin on t'as retrouvé.

Goku leur fit face, un air impassible sur le visage. Hakkai tenta de s'approcher mais quand Goku sortit son arme, Gojyo retint l'ancien humain par le bras.

- Goku, qu'est ce qui te prend ? fait Gojyo.

Un rire provenant de derrière le jeune garçon glaça le sang des trois autres. Une ombre derrière Goku apparut et quand la lune éclaira le groupe, ils purent apercevoir un homme, grand, svelte avec des cheveux brun aux yeux bleus. Ce dernier se plaça près de Goku et lui encercla la taille de son bras.

- Va y Goku, montre qu'on  se moque pas de toi impunément !

Sanzo en voyant le bras de cet inconnu autour de la taille de son Goku, fut dans une rage folle à cause de se sentiment de jalousie qui s'emparait de lui. Il fut vite ramener à la réalité en entendant Goku hurler en leur fonçant droit dessus pour les attaquer.

(Quelques heures plus tôt)

Goku ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure. le soleil était presque couché. Après la brève discussion avec Gojyo, Goku avait reprit sa marche jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête près d'une fontaine. Il s'assit à son rebord et regardait dans le vague. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait sauté le déjeuner. A cette pensée, il eut un sourire mais il était triste. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire les autres.

POV GOKU

Sanzo doit être en colère. Il voulait qu'on parte aujourd'hui. Mais comme je suis partit, ils sont coincés ici, à moins qu'ils décident de partir sans moi.

Fin POV

A cette dernière pensée une larme coula sur la joue de Goku et fini sa course dans l'eau de la fontaine. L'eau calme s'était brouillée tout à coup. Quand enfin elle se stabilisa, Goku put voir un second reflet qui le regardait. Curieux, il releva la tête pour rencontrer deux prunelles bleu, du même bleu que l'océan, c'était envoûtant. Il fut sortit de sa contemplation lorsque le jeune homme, qui devait avoir le même âge que lui (d'apparence, je vous rappelle que Goku à un peu 500 ans) lui parla :

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Je pleures pas.

Le jeune homme leva l'index et récupéra sur son doigt une goutte d'eau qui était au coin de l'œil de Goku.

- Et ça c'est quoi ? dit l'inconnu.

Ce geste et ces paroles firent rougir Goku sous l'œil amusé de son interlocuteur.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Goku et toi ?

- Zan.

 Sans le savoir Goku se confie à lui, il lui a même raconté l'incident avec Sanzo.

- Et tu appelles ça un ami ?

- Je…

- Moi à ta place, je lui ferais payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait.

Son ton était devenu dur que sur le moment, il fut effrayé puis il se reprit et prit la défense de son ami.

- C'était un accident, et puis d'après Gojyo, il serait…

- Pitié, ne me dit pas « amoureux ».

- Pourquoi ?

- Goku, tu crois qu'on fait souffrir celui qu'on aime.

- Je…sais pas…c'est vrai que ça fait mal la première fois.

- Goku arrête de lui chercher des excuses.

- Non, je…

- Rappelle-toi de ce que tu m'as dit, quand tu lui as demandé de s'arrêter, il ne la pas fait.

Goku ne voulant en entendre plus, se leva et prépara à rentrer. Mais Zan le retient par le bras.

- Goku même si il t'aime, le fait qu'il ne se soit pas arrêter quand tu le voulais, prouve qu'il ne te respecte pas.

Et là, ce fut le déclic. Goku resta figé, Zan se mit en face de lui :

- Moi je te respecte Goku, pas eux, reste avec moi.

Zan rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de Goku. Il  répondit au baiser malgré lui. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Zan colla son front à celui de son ami.

- Je vais t'aider, ensemble on leur apprendra qu'on abuse pas de toi sans en payer le prix, ils vont apprendre à te respecter.

Retour dans le présent.

Goku fonça sur Sanzo mais fut stoppé par Gojyo.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ouistiti ? Ta perdu la tête, tu nous fait quoi là ?

- Je me venge !

Les trois compagnons restèrent sans voix. Se venger de quoi ?

- Goku, pourquoi parles-tu de vengeance ? demande Hakkai.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de lui, dit Zan qui regardait la scène.

- Toi on t'as pas sonné, répondit Gojyo.

- Goku explique nous.

- Vous vous fichez bien de moi, tous ce qui vous intéresse chez moi, c'est ma force et rien d'autres.

- Goku non !

- Mais si, soyez franc envers lui pour une fois, dit Zan en reprenant Goku par la taille.

- Toi…fit Gojyo.

- D'accord, on va être franc avec lui, intervint enfin Sanzo, c'est vrai ce qui nous intéresse chez lui c'est sa force.

- Sanzo, non, dit Hakkai inquiet et surprit.

- Tu vois Goku, je te l'avais dit, ils se moquent de toi.

- Sanzo ! ? murmure Goku.

Des larmes apparurent sur les joues de Goku mais furent vite interrompu quand Sanzo reprit la parole.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, Hakkai voit Goku comme un frère, Gojyo également et moi…

Il y eut un silence et tous le monde attendait la suite avec impatience puis…

- …et moi c'est la personne que j'aime.

deux furent surpris et deux autres soulagés (deviné qui est quoi ?) Sanzo avait soufflé ses mots mais ils furent tous entendus. Il était soulagé d'un poids et attendait la suite. Goku fit quelques pas en direction de ses amis se dégageant ainsi de la prise de Zan. Et quand il fut à mi chemin.

- Goku, n'oublie pas que quand tu lui as demandé il ne s'est pas arrêté.

Zan à sortit son joker.

- Tu l'as même supplié. Rappelle toi !


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre trois. Je sais j'ai mis du temps pour le faire mais en ce moment j'ai grave la flemme de taper le texte. Mais je vais essayer de faire des efforts pour mettre en ligne les prochains chapitres le plus vite possible. Bref place à lecture…

Chapitre 3

Goku prit une mine effrayée. Oui, il ne s'était pas arrêté.

- Rappelle-toi la douleur qu'il t'a infligé.

- C'était sa première fois, c'est normal, dit Gojyo.

- Peut être mais pourquoi ne sait il pas arrêté.

Pendant que Zan et Gojyo « discutaient » Hakkai et Sanzo virent Goku prendre sa tête avec ses mains en se bouchant les oreilles et qui secouait la tête de droite à gauche puis il craqua :

- CA SUFFIT ! TAISEZ-VOUS !

Tous se taisent et fixent Goku qui était tombé, genoux à terre.

- Ca suffit ! Stop ! Je veux que ça s'arrête toutes ces choses dans ma tête, tous ces sentiments, ces sensations. Je ne sais plus qui croire.

Puis Goku se stoppa et sentit son diadème. La délivrance, il suffirait qu'il l'enlève et tous irai mieux. Hakkai qui avait lu tous ça dans son regard, réagit au quart de tour.

- Non, Goku pas ça !

Mais trop tard, Goku l'avait déjà enlevé sans le briser et la transformation commença. Ces yeux dorés, d'habitude pleins d'innocences, se transformèrent en un regard d'assassin. Ces cheveux sont long et volent au gré du vent, ses ongles sont devenus plus tranchant qu'une lame bien aiguisée et ses dents s'allongèrent pour former des crocs tel un chien enragé.

Zan fut terrifié, on lui avait dit que Goku était dangereux sans son diadème mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé à quel point il pouvait être terrifiant. Les 3 autres qui commençaient à avoir l'habitude se mirent en position de défense. Goku les regarda d'abord tous les trois puis porta son attention sur Zan. Celui-ci sentant venir l'affrontement subit une métamorphose.

- Alors voilà ton vrai visage, dit Gojyo.

- Et oui ! Je suis un monstre. Ma mission était de vous divisez pour vous détruire. Je dois avouer que vous m'avez facilité la tâche.

« Mais je dois avouer que je n'avais pas prévu ça » pensa-t-il.

Puis sans crier gare, Goku se jeta sur Zan s'en suivit un combat assez bref.

- J'aurai…du me…méfier, dit Zan au bord de la mort.

- Et oui ! Notre Goku est impulsif et imprévisible, ironisa Hakkai.

Puit Zan disparu. Maintenant qu'allait faire Goku, s'en prendre à eux ? Il leur tournait le dos. Hakkai fit comprendre à Sanzo que c'était à lui d'intervenir. Le bonze s'avança d'un pas sûr mais prudent vers le monstre. Celui ne se retourna qu'au moment où il sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle était douce. Il se retourna lentement mais quand il vit deux yeux améthystes, il eut un mouvement de recul il ôta la main de son épaule et poussa Sanzo à terre. Quand Sanzo releva les yeux vers Goku, il le voyait pleurer à chaudes larmes, ce qui lui serra le cœur. Même ainsi, il n'était pas libre, son esprit et son cœur était perdu ne sachant quoi faire. Il prit la fuite, sans que personne ne lui courre après. Il s'enfonce dans la forêt.

La nuit est bien entamée et la pluie s'est mise à tomber.

- Il faut aller le chercher, s'énerva Hakkai.

- Mais où ?

- Dans la forêt !

- Tu veux fouiller toute la forêt, mais ça ne va pas.

- Sanzo !?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, il retournait entre ses doigts le diadème doré qu'il avait récupéré avant de rentrer à l'auberge.

« Accepteras-tu de le remettre un jour ? » pensa Sanzo.

Puis sans même faire attention aux deux autres. Sanzo sortit de l'auberge et s'engouffre, seul, dans la forêt. Hakkai et Gojyo regardaient le bonze s'éloigner.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller avec lui.

- S'il l'avait voulu il nous l'aurait demandé.

- Oui tu as raison.

Sanzo courrait tant bien que mal sous une pluie diluvienne. Goku avait du prendre beaucoup d'avance. Il décida de se reposer sous un arbre quelques minutes, fermant les yeux essayant de retrouver son souffle. C'est alors qu'il remarque une grotte. Etant plus pratique pour s'abriter il y entra. Mais ce qu'il y trouva était bien mieux. Goku était là recroquevillé sur lui-même dormant à point fermé. Il remarqua qu'il tremblait, sûrement de froid, alors il défit sa robe de moine et le recouvrit avec. Soudain Goku arrêta de trembler. Sanzo ne pu s'empêcher un micro sourire devant cette scène. Il avait beau avoir encore son apparence de monstre, il avait retrouvé son air d'innocent. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de le réveiller tout de suite, Sanzo alla s'asseoir à l'entrée de la grotte et avait les yeux rivés sur les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient.

C'est ce moment que choisit Goku pour se réveiller. Il fut surpris de voir un vêtement autre que le sien sur lui. Il balaya la grotte du regard jusqu'à tomber sur Sanzo. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas vu se réveiller et tenais dans ses mains le contrôleur de force. Goku se leva et se dirigea vers le bonze. Sanzo l'ayant sentit venir se leva et se retrouva face à face avec Goku. Ils s'observèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Goku se posent sur son diadème.

- Je dois être aussi perdu que toi.

Goku releva la tête avec un air surpris. Il se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- Tous est de ma faute, j'aurais du tout te dire depuis le début, mais je n'en aie pas eut la force.

Et là, Sanzo prononça les mots les plus improbables pour lui.

- Pardonne-moi……Je t'aime Goku.

Goku voyait que ces mots coûtaient beaucoup à Sanzo. Il s'approcha de lui. Sanzo pensant que Goku allait le frapper, ferma les yeux et attendu le coup venir qui…ne vint pas. Il sentit Goku lui ôter des mains le diadème, Sanzo le regarda faire surpris. Goku le regardait et on voyait qu'il faisait le point ave lui-même. Savoir si oui ou non, il allait le remettre.

Un long moment passa jusqu'à ce que Goku prenne l'une des mains du bonze et la pose sur le diadème, il ramène le tout vers sa tête. Et il lâche les mains de Sanzo pour que ce dernier le remette.

- Tu es sur Goku.

Le monstre baissa la tête pour montrer son acquiescement. Sanzo déposa le diadème sur la tête de Goku, et la métamorphose eut lieu. Goku s'écroula mais fut récupérer dans les bras de Sanzo. Avant que le singe ne perde connaissance Sanzo a pu clairement distinguer les mots que Goku avait soufflés.

- Je t'aime, Sanzo.

Cette simple phrase le rassura. Il s'assit au sol, Goku reposant sur son torse attendant qu'il se réveille de lui-même.

Hakkai et Gojyo qui étaient restés à l'auberge attendaient le retour de leurs compagnons. Gojyo était affalé sur le lit et Hakkai guettait par la fenêtre.

- Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'il est partit. J'espère que tout va bien.

- T'inquiète. Tu connais Sanzo, il ne se laisse pas mourir aussi facilement.

- Je sais mais c'est surtout pour Goku que je m'inquiète, est-ce qu'il nous reviendra et si il décide de revenir que se passera t-il avec Sanzo ?

- Arrête de te poser se genre de questions. Personne encore ne peut prédire l'avenir laisse faire et tous rentrera dans l'ordre.

La pluie tombe toujours.

Goku ouvrit les yeux, remarquant où il était, allongé de tous son long sur Sanzo. De peur de croiser le regard améthyste, il n'osa se relever. Si jamais il le rejetait maintenant comment fera t-il ? Jamais il ne pourra le supporter. Mais ils ne vont pas rester ainsi indéfiniment, alors prenant son courage à deux mains il leva la tête du torse du bonze pour tomber sur deux yeux…fermés. Apparemment la chaleur des deux corps l'un contre l'autre l'a bercé jusqu'au pays des songes. Goku profite de cette instant pour admirer la beauté de son soleil quand celui-ci à les traits détendus, pas crisper d'exaspération ou de colère. Il est paisible. Ne pouvant résister à cette pulsion Goku se penche et donne un baiser rempli de tendresse à Sanzo. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il sentit une main sur sa nuque l'empêchant de reculer. Ne savant plus quoi faire il laissa Sanzo prendre le contrôle du baiser. Une langue taquine envahit son palais qui l'explore sans oublier un seul endroit. A bout de souffle, ils se séparent, pour respirer leurs regards se noient dans celui de l'autre.

- Goku

- Je t'aime, Sanzo.

Goku reprend l'initiative du baiser.

- Fais-moi l'amour Sanzo, murmure Goku.

- Tu es sûr ?

Un hochement positif de tête confirme à Sanzo le souhait de Goku. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour allonger le garçon à même le sol et le recouvre entièrement de son corps et s'empare de nouveau de ses lèvres. Goku lui rend timidement son baiser tout en sentant les mains du bonze partir sous son T-shirt caressant son ventre ferme, puis remontant doucement vers le torse jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon se retrouve torse-nu. Goku frissonne, Sanzo qui le remarque tout de suite met cette réaction sur le froid, mais la véritable raison de ces frissons est l'anxiété.

POV Goku

Je tremble, mais je n'ai pas froid. Ces mains sur mon corps, c'est agréable, rien à voir avec ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois. Il est plus doux, plus tendre, aucune violence dans ses gestes, on dirait qu'il ne veut pas me brusquer et je l'en remercie. J'ai beau savoir qu'il m'aime, ce qui va se passer me fait un peu peur, la dernière fois j'ai eut tellement mal. NON ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça, je suis sûr que cette fois sera différente. C'est drôle, j'ai froid maintenant, mais je n'ai plus…

Fin POV

Goku n'avait pas remarqué, ainsi plongé dans ses pensées que Sanzo l'avait mis dans la même tenue qu'il avait à la naissance, il était nu et Sanzo lui ne portait plus que son pantalon. Ce rendant compte de sa tenue Goku prit un air inquiet que Sanzo remarqua tout de suite.

- Goku, ça va ? Je vais trop vite ?

Goku se disait que c'était sa faute, il aurait mieux fait de se concentrer sur ce qui se passe au lieu de penser. Il rassura Sanzo avec un léger sourire et un hochement de tête. Rassuré, Sanzo dépose des baisers dans le cou de Goku pendant que ses mains partent vers le torse. Elles frôlent les tétons déjà durci par le plaisirs ce qui fait naître une réaction vive chez le garçon, voyant que ce dernier est très réceptif à se genre de torture, Sanzo décide de venir remplacer ses mains par sa langue, s'amusant à titiller le premier mamelon, la réaction fut immédiate. Goku pousse des gémissements sous la douce torture. Ces gémissements s'intensifient plus Sanzo descend vers le ventre puis remonte pour s'emparer des lèvres du jeune. Pendant qu'ils échangent un langoureux baiser les mains du bonze prennent le chemin menant à la virilité de Goku. Quand il le prit en main, Goku mit fin au baiser afin de pouvoir hurler son plaisirs, Sanzo, sourit en regardant Goku ayant le souffle de plus en plus saccadé, instaurant un mouvement de va et vient d'abord lent puis plus rapide. Puis, sentant Goku au bord de la jouissance, Sanzo remplace sa main par sa bouche, il prend le membre de son Goku entièrement et recommence un va et vient régulier. Goku qui ne gémit plus mais hurle se sent partir loin dans les cimes du plaisir, il croyait que jamais il ne survivrait à cette torture jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la délivrance. Sanzo récupère la semence de Goku et l'avala d'un trait. Il remonte au niveau du visage de Goku et peut admirer le garçon essayant de redescendre du paradis. Il a les yeux fermés, le souffle court et rapide. Après avoir repris ces esprits, il sentait que Sanzo ne le touchait plus, voulant savoir pourquoi, il ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers son soleil, l'interrogeant ainsi du regard.

- Prêt pour la prochaine étape ? demande Sanzo.

Goku répond muettement par l'affirmatif. Alors Sanzo qui portait encore son pantalon commença à l'enlever. En voyant Sanzo faire ça, Goku commence à se rappeler la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lors de cette fameuse étape la dernière fois. Pour se rassurer Goku se risque à poser la question.

- Sanzo ? Est-ce que ça va être comme la dernière fois ?

Sanzo à cette question, stoppe net tous mouvements. Aurait-il encore peur de moi ? pensa Sanzo.

- Si tu ne veux pas Goku ne te force pas.

- Je veux seulement savoir si se sera comme la dernière fois.

- La dernière fois, je n'étais pas moi-même, je te promets d'être le plus doux possible mais je ne peux pas te promettre que se sera sans douleur.

- D'accord.

- Mais sache que je peux attendre. Si tu n'es pas prêt pour, on peut…

- Non, ça ira. S'il te plait Sanzo.

- D'accord.

Sanzo s'humecta ses  doigts de salive et fit pénétrer un doigt dans l'intimité de Goku. Ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise devant cette sensation étrange, pas désagréable mais bizarre.

- Sanzo, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'habitue, ça va ?

- Oui…

Alors Sanzo fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt. La réaction de Goku fut de crier, la douleur se faisant finalement sentir. Cette douleur disparue lorsque Sanzo bougeait ses doigts en lui afin de le détendre. Un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux autres lorsque Goku commençait à se détendre. Après quelques minutes, Goku bougeait de lui-même. C'est alors que Sanzo retira ses doigts Goku poussa un gémissement de frustration. Sanzo commença à  pénétrer Goku doucement afin de faire disparaître sa première fois qui fut désastreuse. Ayant été bien détendu aucune douleur ne survint quand Sanzo donna le premier coup de rein afin de s'enfoncer entièrement en Goku. Il resta immobile pour que Goku s'habitue à lui. Une fois qu'il est sentit Goku se détendre, il commença un va et vient d'abord lent puis plus rapide Goku ne gémissait plus mais il hurlait son plaisirs qui s'intensifièrent lorsque Sanzo donna de grand coup de butoir touchant à chaque fois la prostate de Goku. Le sentant au bord de l'extase Sanzo reprit la virilité de Goku en main imitant les va et vient qu'il effectue avec son bassin. Goku ne peut plus se retenir et libère son extase entre lui et le bonze, qui est vite imiter par Sanzo qui s'assouvie en lui. Sanzo se retire du garçon et s'allonge à ses côtés. Goku se calla dans les bras de son soleil. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent bercé par la pluie qui continue de tomber.


End file.
